Soren's Origin
by Dante Watterson
Summary: After being back and reunited into the Rebellion for quite a while Soren began making his decision to final tell everyone of the team his origin on how he was created and formed and how he joined the Rebellion in the first place so many years ago. One-shot (Jewel belongs to lexboss, Soren belongs to me, and Onyx belongs to King Spike Rules.)


_**Soren's Origin**_

* * *

 ** _(Beach House)_**

As it was a nice day inside of Beach City as the sky was blue, the clouds were white, and the sun was shining, everyone was enjoying their time in Beach City doing things to enjoy their time on the very nice day, as they were the Gems who live on the Beach of Beach City are inside the Beach House enjoying their time of the very nice day as well.

The Gems Steven, Lapis and Blue Pearl were in the bedroom watching TV together, as Pearl, Onyx and Yellow Pearl were in the kitchen having a conversation, while Jewel and Peridot were on the couch near the window looking out at the nice blue ocean water, as Garnet was at the stairs relaxing back as she smiled knowing nothing wrong is going to happen today, as Soren, Amethyst and Pink Pearl were on the couch below Steven's bedroom on the laptop watching some hilarious complications while they eat some snacks together.

As they were all doing that Soren, Amethyst and Pink Pearl then began laughing after seeing the last part in the hilarious complications video as after laughing, Amethyst who had a tear leaving her eye from all the laughter she, Soren and Pink Pearl did from the video then wiped it away from her face and began smiling as she said.

"Man that was hilarious, I never thought a clip of some dude slipping on ice with a shovel being mix with music would be so funny!"

When Amethyst finished her sentence Soren then began to stop laughing as he then said smiling.

"Yeah, it looked like he was dancing more then slipping on the ice."

After Soren finished his sentence Pink Pearl who was still laughing then nodded as her laughter began to calm, before stopping as she noticed a video which looked interesting as she looked closely at it on the screen before looking back at Soren and Amethyst as she then asked them curiously. "Soren, Amethyst, what's this video right here?"

As she asked that both Soren and Amethyst began looking at the video Pink was pointing at as Soren then asked Amethyst curiously.

"I can't really tell from the angle the laptops in, Amethyst what's the video called?"

When Soren asked that Amethyst then looked at the videos name closely as she then knew what it was called as she said. "How Gemstones are made."

Once Amethyst said that, both Pink Pearl and Soren were confused of the name of the video as they began to look at the screen closely before seeing that was what the video was really called as they both said. "That's the name of the videos?"

After saying that Amethyst then nodded as she then began controlling the arrow in the laptop making it go to the video before clicking as she said.

"Yep, that's the name of it, and I'm actually curious how Gemstones are made, you guys too?"

When Amethyst asked, Soren and Pink Pearl then looked at each other thinking for a moment before looking back at Amethyst nodding as Soren said with a smile.

"Yep, were curious to Amethyst, start the video please."

Once Soren asked that Amethyst then nodded and began playing the 5 to 10 minute video of how Gemstones are made as they began watching, seeing how Gemstones are created and made as it showed much about it such as some Gemstones being made in caves inside of the solid or soft clay of the cave walls as the video shows people wearing cave gear beginning to use some sort of saws and or pickaxes as they're digging out the clay molds inside them.

As they were doing that, Soren, Amethyst, Pink Pearl then became interested of the video as Pink Pearl said. "Wow, I never thought Gemstones can be made inside of clay like walls like this."

"Me too, and I know I was able to just form and pop out of the wall of the Kindergarten, but I never thought people can be able to get them out of the walls to like that." As Amethyst said that, both Soren and Pink Pearl then nodded as they continued watching the video.

After a few minutes of watching the video it then stopped as Soren, Amethyst and Pink Pearl were surprised to find out that there was other ways and places that Gemstones were able to be made as after they finished seeing the video Soren then began placing a hand onto the side of head as he then said.

"Wow, I actually think that video blew my mind, first I thought the Kindergartens and grounds were where Gemstones were only made at, but caves? That's surprising to find out."

When Soren said that both Amethyst and Pink Pearl then nodded in agreement as they know it was surprising too, but as they did that, Soren then began thinking for a moment before noticing that the entire team doesn't know how or when he was made, after noticing that he then began thinking as he wondered if he should tell the team how or when he was made or not as after thinking he then thought to himself.

'I might as well tell the team, some of them including Pearl our leader told somethings that some of us didn't even know about, time for me to do the same. Here I go.'

Once Soren finished talking to himself in his thoughts he then took a deep breath before exhaling as he then said. "Everyone, I think it's time for me to tell you all, including you Amethyst and Pink Pearl, how I began when I was made back thousands of years ago."

When Soren had said that he then brought attention to the team as they began looking over to where Soren was at as they began to stop doing what they were doing as Steven turned the TV off before he, Lapis and Blue Pearl made their way towards the couch along with the others as Garnet began getting up from the stairs, Pearl, Yellow Pearl, Onyx left the kitchen, Jewel and Peridot got up from the window couch as they all made it towards the couch.

As soon as the team made it towards Soren, Amethyst and Pink Pearl, they then began sitting down as they were getting ready so they can listen to Soren on how he was made long ago, once they were all sat down and the laptop was put away Soren then began to look at everyone before asking curiously.

"Okay, before I begin is everyone here?"

When Soren asked that that's when Amethyst, Pink Pearl, Steven, Lapis, Blue Pearl, Pearl, Yellow Pearl, Onyx, Jewel, Peridot, and Garnet then respond back letting Soren know that they were all here and ready to listen to how he was made thousands of years ago as when they said that Amethyst then said.

"Were all here Soren, can you tell us about how you were made long ago please."

When Amethyst said that Soren then smiled and then nodded as he then said to her. "Sure I can, I'm starting now."

Once Soren said that the team then began to listen to him as was beginning as he said with a smile.

"Okay this is how it started. Back a thousands of years ago after the Diamonds made a prototype of a smaller Injector which was in the shape of some sort of shot like the ones that here on Earth but with a larger needle in order to see if it would work, but they needed to test it to see if it works."

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

As Soren said that the flashback then began as in his flashback it began showing Soren's Gemstone as it was before Soren was even formed out of it as his Gem was inside of the Small Injector prototype as it began showing two of the four Diamonds walking in Homeworld as they were heading towards the area where they'll be Injecting Soren's Gemstone into as while walking the 2nd Diamond who was behind the 1st Diamond then asked.

"Where are we going? I thought we were going to be giving this Injector Prototype a test?"

When the 2nd Diamond asked that the 1st Diamond who was holding the Small Injector Prototype began to speak as she kept looking forward while she and the 2nd Diamond continued walking "We are, but we need to find a designated area for this Gem to be Injected into, injecting it to a normal ground wouldn't be a good start, we need to find a spot where this Gem will be able to form into something powerful."

As the 1st Diamond said that the 2nd Diamond then nodded to her as they continued walking trying find a good place where they can inject the Gemstone at that's inside the Prototype Injector.

As the two Diamonds continued walking Soren then said while the flashback keeps going. "When they continued it only took about a few minutes, possibly 5 to 10 before making it to the place they needed to bring me at for injection."

When Soren said that, the two Diamonds in the flashback then stopped at the area they needed to get to as once they made it to the area the 2nd Diamond then began looking around the area before asking. "Is this the area your were talking about?"

When the 2nd Diamond asked that, the 1st Diamond then began looking around seeing the area as it was a large volcanic area as there was a volcano nearby that's been inactive for quite some time as the lava inside of it stayed the way it was for a long time as parts of the area had rivers of lava as parts of the ground were made of Flintstone, and coal as parts of it were on fire from the lava as the 1st Diamond made a small grin as she said.

"Yes, and it's perfect. We just need to find the right spot for this to be injected at."

When the Diamond said that she and the 2nd Diamond continued as they began looking for the spot to plant Soren's Gemstone into, as Soren then said to the team. "It wasn't long until they found the spot to inject my Gemstone into, it was in the middle of that volcanic area which was the reason I began getting Fire powers."

As Soren said that, the two Diamonds in the flashback who were walking then stopped as the 1st Diamond began looking at the ground beneath her and the 2nd Diamond as she then said with a slight smile.

"Here it is the perfect spot to place this Gem at" as the 1st Diamond said that she then began to aim the small Injector towards the ground as the 2nd Diamond asked.

"Are you sure this is the best spot to inject the Gem at?"

Once the 2nd Diamond asked the 1st Diamond already pressed the trigger on the small Injector Prototype making it shoot Soren's Gemstone into the ground deep as the only thing left in the ground was the small hole which Soren's Gem was injected into as after that was done the 1st Diamond then said. "I'm sure of it, the grounds stable and connected to the ground below the molten lava."

When the 1st Diamond finished her sentence the 2nd Diamond then asked.

"How long would it take for this Gem to be fully formed from this area?"

"Just a thousand years and then it should be ready, when it is will be able to see what the Gem looks like and where it's Gemstone is at. Come, we must go back to the Diamond headquarters to let Pink Diamond know the injection is done." When the 1st Diamond finished she and the other Diamond then began to make their way back to the Diamond Headquarters.

As the two Diamonds went back to the Diamond Headquarters to tell Pink Diamond that the injection was done Soren's Gem which was blank of color as it was crystal clear was beginning to glow a faded white color as it was beginning to absorb some of the life energy from the ground it was in as while doing that it was sucking up some of the molten lava and Flintstone around it.

* * *

 ** _Flashback ends_**

As Soren stopped for a moment of from the flashback how he was being made some of the team were either surprised, shocked or both as Amethyst said. "Wow dude. So, you were injected into the ground around an area of molten lava near a volcano, that's really cool."

When Amethyst said that Soren then nodded as he said. "It was cool when I absorbed some of the things that's volcanic or highly flammable in the area, but it wasn't cool when I had to break out of the ground when I was ready."

When Soren said that, everyone of the team then looked at each other before looking back at Soren as Steven then asked.

"What do you mean Soren?"

After Steven asked that, Soren then knows he has to tell them as he then said. "Due to me being there for about a thousands of years the ground I was in was like solid concrete and metal put together into a solid material that was nearly impossible for me to break out. So I had to use my own hands to break apart and dig up through it all until I was able to punch a hole through the top when it was hallow."

As Soren said that the flashback then began again as the team began to continue listening.

* * *

 ** _Flashback-thousands of years later_**

In the same spot where Soren's Gem was injected at long ago, there was the sound of mumbling in the ground as it was Soren as he had formed for the first time, but didn't break through the ground he was in as it was really solid, as after a few seconds the mumbling then stopped as in a few seconds before knocking was heard as it was hallow sounding like a door.

Just then all of the sudden the top of the ground then blew to pieces leaving a crater as a red colored fist was sticking out of the hole before grabbing the side as it revealed Soren who was beginning to get himself out as he said to himself with his voice almost sounding dry.

"Finally...Stupid solid ground."

As Soren said that he then began to grunt as he began to drag himself out of the ground before standing up as he began to take a breather after all that time trying to break through the ground as when he was done he then stood up and began looking around seeing the area he was in as he began noticing that it was really, really hot.

Soren then began to start looking around as he began seeing that he was nearly surrounded by lava as there was a few lava rocks floating above the lava as he then looked back and then saw a volcano as he began looking confused of it before saying as he began looking around. "I can't stay here, I think I need to get out of here."

After saying that he then began walking around the platform he was on before seeing a few lava rocks that were above the lava he then looked at the one closest to him as he then began to place his foot onto it slowly, trying to becareful as he didn't want to fall into the lava, as he placed his foot onto it he the began to put his weight onto the rock seeing if it was able to hold him before he began to stand on it. When he did, Soren then was relived as he said.

"Good, now I just have to keep going until I make it to the end."

Once Soren finished his sentence he then began to make his way towards the next lava rocks to step on it before smiling as he began to step on each rock he made it too as he began noticing that they wee all steady and not sinking into the lava under him, after making through all of the lava rocks he then stopped for a moment and began looking back seeing how far he got as he then said. "Okay I'm nearly out of this area, what could possibly go wrong."

* * *

 _ **Flashback ends**_

"Wait, I thought you were able to swim in lava Soren?"

When Onyx asked that, Soren then looked at him and then said to him.

"I was able to Onyx, just, since that was around when I first formed I didn't know much about me having fire powers or abilities, luckily when I fell into the lava that was when I realized I was able to swim in it." As Soren said that the flashback then began again.

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

As soon as Soren said that what could possibly go wrong he then stepped onto the next lava rock which immediately sank into the lava as Soren sunk inside the lava as well, before seconds later he went above the lava and began splashing the lava trying to get out thinking the lava was hurting him and causing his form to poof soon, before stopping for a moment as he noticed he wasn't feeling any pain as he put his arms down into the lava and began looking down at it as he then looked confused and then said.

"Huh, that's weird? At least I can see now that I overreacted for no reason."

After Soren finished his sentence he then began to swim himself through the hot lava as he began to make his way to the end as he then began grabbing onto the floor before pulling himself out of the lava as once he got out of the lava he then began looking around before seeing that he was out of the area before looking around as he then said. "I wonder if there's anyone around this place?"

As Soren said that, he then began to make his way through the area and began looking around as he wondered if there was anyone around.

* * *

 ** _Flashback end_**

"Since I was just formed I kinda didn't know where to go to, that was the reason I decided to look around before I found at least someone like another Gem that was close to the area."

As Soren said that Steven then began raising his hand wanting to ask a question as when Soren saw his hand raised he then nodded to him as he said curiously. "Yes Steven?"

After Soren said that, Steven then said. "Were you able to find anyone while you were looking around Soren?"

When Steven asked that, Soren then smiled and nodded as he then said. "Actually yes Steven I did, and I think the three of us already know who I was able to find. Right?"

When Soren said that, some of the team then began to look confused before Pearl and Onyx noticed what Soren meant as Pearl and Onyx then looked at each other smiling as they nodded before Onyx and Pearl who's the leader then said.

"Right Soren."

As both Pearl and Onyx said that, the team then looked at their leader and leaders husband in surprised as Amethyst then said. "Whoa Pearl and Onyx, you both were the ones that Soren found?"

When Amethyst asked that curiously, Pearl and Onyx then nodded smiling as Pearl then said.

"Yes Amethyst, and it happened when me and Onyx were going to Homeworld to where the Diamonds base is at."

After Pearl said that, Onyx then said as he nodded. "Yeah, but at first we thought that Soren was someone sent by the Diamonds, but when we noticed that he was confused and not using his Gem to summon his weapons that's when he noticed he had just formed from the ground he just came from which he told us in the flashback a few minutes ago, please continue Soren."

When Onyx asked that, Soren then nodded to him and began to continue on the flashback as it was starting to begin again.

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

After a while of walking through the area, Soren then stopped and began humming as he then said to himself. "I'm guessing that there's nobody around there area, I think the only thing I have to do right now is to leave this area and at least find anyone nearby this place."

Once Soren said that he then began to walk away from the area he was in and started to begin looking around until he was able to find anyone around close to the are he was made at, as after a few minutes of walking Soren was beginning to wonder if there was anyone around this place he was at, as he hasn't heard anything for a while but after a few minutes Soren then began hearing what sounded like walking and talking as Soren began listening as he then said.

Soren: What's that noise?

When he asked himself he then began to make his way towards where the sounds were at as while doing that he began hearing the sounds becoming louder as he began getting closer.

As Soren began getting closer to the sound he then began to start walking cautiously as he began having thoughts thinking that the sounds could be coming from anyone that's other then good as while he began walking over to cautiously he then began heading over to a nearby rock before hiding behind it as he then heard from one of the sounds say in a males voice.

"This should be the way to the Diamond Base in Homeworld." As the voice said that just then another voice responded back as it was in a female voice.

"That's good, the more closer we get to Homeworld and the Diamond base the more close were getting to the Homeworld Leader herself."

After the female voice finished her sentence Soren then peeked out from the rock he was at before seeing that the voices and walking was coming from a Pearl and a Onyx as while they were talking, Soren then began to smile as he noticed that the two don't look like a threat of any sort as he then began to say to himself. "Good, now that I know they're good, I can tell that it's okay to talk to them."

Once Soren said that to himself he then took a deep breath and then exhaled before smiling as he then began to walk towards Pearl and Onyx as he then waved to them before saying. "Hello!"

As soon as Soren said that, both Pearl and Onyx then looked at him immediately and began to summoning their weapons as they pointed their weapons at Soren as he became shocked at this act and began to bring his hands up into the air not knowing what to do as while doing this he only said. "Whoa!"

When Soren said that keeping his hands up in the air he then began looking at Pearl and Onyx as he didn't know what they were going to do as Pearl and Onyx then began to look at each other before looking back at Soren as Onyx then asked.

"Who are you?" After Onyx asked that curiously Pearl then said to him.

"Also and most importantly who sent you?"

Once Pearl and Onyx asked that, Soren then began looking at them curiously as he then asked them confused. "Before I tell you, what are you even talking about?"

As Soren asked that, Pearl and then Onyx then began to lower there weapons a little bit as they didn't really know yet why Soren asked them what they were even talking about as when they lowered their weapons a little bit Pearl then asked.

Pearl: Weren't you sent by the Homeworld leader herself? Or at least any of the other leaders of Homeworld?

When Pearl asked that curiously and confused of Soren's asking what are they even talking, Soren then thought for a moment before shaking his head no as he then said. "I don't actually know who my leader is at all?"

After Soren told them that, Pearl and Onyx then looked at each other before Onyx looked at Soren and then asked him. "Could you uh, give us a second please? Possibly wait over at the rock right there?" As Onyx asked that Soren then looked at the rock and then pointed at it as Onyx then said nodding. "Yes that one, thanks."

Once he finished his sentence Soren then nodded and began to walk over to the rock before leaning on it waiting for Pearl and Onyx to finish what they're going to do as when Onyx began looking at Pearl he then asked. "What's wrong with that Gem Pearl? He's not fighting back, he's confused, it's like he was just formed?"

When Onyx said that Pearl then looked over at Soren who leaning at the rock as he then looked at them and waved smiling as Pearl then said. "Maybe he did just form Onyx, Gems don't usually act like this unless they formed with no Gems around them to lead them to Homeworld to tell them what to do?"

After Pearl said that Onyx then understood as he then nodded to Pearl as he said. "Ohh I see now, that can explains it, but how can we be for sure?"

Once Onyx asked that, Pearl then began thinking before looking back at Soren as she then said. "I have a idea, Soren you can come back over here please."

When Pearl said that, Soren then looked at her and Onyx then began to stop leaning on the rock before walking over to Pearl and Onyx as he then said. "Okay, sure."

After he said that Pearl then looked at Onyx as she then said to him before saying to Soren. "Watch this Onyx. Soren, where were you when you before you met us?"

"Let me think to remember." After Soren said that he then began to hum as he began thinking, trying to remember where he came from as he then remembered and then said.

"Okay, from what I remembered I was in the middle of what looked like hot lava, at first I saw nothing but darkness before I began to break apart this strong material before punching a hallow spot, which I then found out that I was in some sort of box like crater until I got out, and then when I got out of the area that's when I began looking around before finding you two here."

After Soren finished his sentence, both Pearl and Onyx then realized that Soren was a Gem that have just formed right out of the ground not to long ago, after that Onyx then said to her. "Okay we're sure that he's a Gem that just formed. But now that were for sure of that what should we do with him?"

When Onyx asked that, Pearl then began thinking before looking at Soren as she then remembered Soren saying that he was in the middle of lava before saying to Onyx. "I know, and I think it'll be easy."

"What is it Pearl?" When Onyx asked that curiously Pearl then smiled at him and then said to him.

"We're going to let him join with us, from what he said where he was from he said that he was in the middle of lava which means that he has to have some sort of elemental power that can help us right."

After Pearl told Onyx that he then began to look at Soren as he then looked back at Pearl and then said. "Your right, I mean he could be an advantage if anything happened when were going against the leader of Homeworld herself."

Once Onyx finished his sentence Pearl then smiled to Onyx as she then began looking at Soren as she then said to him. "Soren I think me and Onyx can help you with the problem your having."

"Really, what is it?" When Soren asked that curiously Onyx and Pearl then looked at each other as they then nodded as Pearl then looked at Soren before saying.

"The problem your having is that your a Gem that just formed not to long ago, me and Onyx think that the best way to help you understand your life of being a Gem that have just formed is to have you join me and Onyx into stopping the leader of Homeworld herself from destroying a planet that's innocent."

After Pearl finished she and Onyx then noticed that Soren understood almost everything of what Pearl told him as he then asked them curiously.

"If it'll help me, sure, I'll join you, but who's this leader of Homeworld and Planet that's innocent?"

* * *

 ** _Flashback end_**

"Wow, you really didn't know a lot of stuff back then when you were first made."

After Peridot said that Jewel then nodded to Peridot as she held her as Soren then nodded too as he then said to him. "I know, it's what happens to Gems who don't know what to do if there's no Gem around such as Homeworld Gems, but luckily when I met Pearl and Onyx they helped me understand, if I didn't meet them I would have been lost around Homeworld for such a long time till some Homeworld or Rebellion Gem finds me. But I'm glad I met them."

As Soren said that Steven then smiled and then asked. "Please continue Soren, this story of yours is getting really interesting."

When Steven asked that Soren then nodded as he then said to him smiling.

"Don't worry Steven I'm going to continue right now." As Soren said that he then began continuing the story as the flashback began.

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

After Soren asked who the Homeworld Leader is what the Planet who Pearl and Onyx are trying to protect is, both Pearl and Onyx then began to look at each other knowing that it might be a while to help Soren understand everything as while doing that Pearl then decided to speak first as she then said to Soren.

"Well Soren, first the Planet we're talking about that were trying to protect is called the Planet Earth, which is in that galaxy that you can see from the sky right there."

As Pearl said that while pointing up as she and Onyx looked up, Soren then began to look up to and began seeing a galaxy which looked to be blue as Soren then looked amazed by the Earth's galaxy as he then looked back at Pearl and Onyx as Pearl continued. "That's the place we're trying to protect from Homeworld, from what they're trying to do, they're trying to hallow it out and take away all of it's life energy which is why we're trying to stop them, when we bring you back to Earth you'll see how nice it looks."

After Pearl finished, Soren then began nodding as he understood them as he then asked them curiously.

Okay, now I know that, what's the Homeworld Leader that you asked me about from before?

When Soren asked Pearl and Onyx that, the two then began to look at each other before having to tell the truth about the Homeworld Leader herself as Onyx then said to Pearl smiling before telling Soren.

"I'll tell him Pearl. Soren, as much as I hate to mention her, the Homeworld Leader to you, her name is Pink Diamond, she's the leader of Homeworld who controls everything there, but not by herself, but with 3 other Diamonds that are there in Homeworld who go by the names Yellow Diamond, Blue Diamond and White Diamond, each of the 4 Diamonds are the worst ones to ever be with as they're the ones that are trying to destroy the Planet Earth to colonize it."

When Onyx said that Soren then began to notice that the Diamonds are bad as Onyx then continued about them.

"From that facial expression your making I'm beginning to notice that your not liking the Diamonds from what they're trying to do to Earth, that's good, but all I can say is that you should be glad your with us and not them when you formed, trust us if you were to talk back against them they would either send you into a high-tech cell and keep you imprisoned there until further notice, or shatter you for refusing to do what they want."

"Jeez, the Diamonds sound cruel, they shouldn't do any of that to a Gem that doesn't want the Earth to be colonized by them. Shouldn't they just, I don't know send them away, or to Earth or something?"

When Soren asked that, both Onyx and Pearl then began to look at each other before shaking their heads no to Soren as Pearl then said to him. "The Diamonds think that it's just better to just break or prison the Gems that rebel against them instead of letting them go free."

After Pearl told Soren that he then looked shocked that the Diamonds would do that as he then said. "But why, why would they do that to them?"

When Soren asked that shocked Onyx then looked at the ground and then told him. "They don't want any of them to leave Homeworld or be freed because they think they'll just be a cause to Homeworld's future."

After Onyx told Soren that, Soren then looked to be more shocked as he couldn't believe how cruel Homeworld is as they wouldn't let any Gem leave if they don't want to do what the Diamonds want to do as after that Soren then said. "Well I'm glad I found you guys I do not want to be with Homeworld who destroy their own kind all over rebelling what they want to do to the Earth."

When Soren said that Onyx and Pearl then nodded agreeing that they're glad that Soren ran into them instead of Homeworld as Pearl then said. "Us too, and we have a few good reasons why, but this one is one of biggest reasons, remember when you told us that you were around a large lava area?"

After Pearl asked that Soren then nodded to her and Onyx as he then said to them. "Yes, I remember that, why?"

"We think that before you even formed your Gem may have absorbed some of the element there which must be fire, and if that's possible you maybe able to help us stop Pink Diamond from destroying and colonizing the Planet Earth." When Pearl said that, Soren then understood that he can be helpful if it was possible that he did get fire powers from the lava area he was made at as he then said.

"Really, that's cool, but how can I help you two stop Pink Diamond from doing all those horrible things to the Earth?"

When Soren asked that Pearl and Onyx then looked at each other and then nodded as Onyx then said. "We think that with your powers if any-Homeworld Gems try to get in our way to stop us from getting to Pink Diamond you might be able to keep them away from us just by using your fire powers, you can even use those fire powers to even stun or damage Pink Diamond before she could even try to hurt or shatter us."

After Pearl finished her sentence Soren then nodded as he then became confused on why he has to stun or damage the Homeworld Leader as he then asked Pearl and Onyx curiously. "Wait why would I have to stun or damage the Leader of Homeworld?"

When Soren asked that, Pearl and then Onyx looked at each other as they know they have to tell Soren there plans on what they're going to do to the Homeworld Leader in order to protect the Earth as they looked at Soren as Pearl then said to him.

"You see Soren, the reason we need to you to stun or damage the Leader of Homeworld is because it's going to be a part of our plan to save the planet Earth from her."

When Pearl told Soren that, with Onyx nodding to her in agreement as Soren then became both confused and curious as he then asked them. "Plan? What's this plan?"

After Soren asked that Onyx then looked at Soren as he then told him.

"This plan is that we need to stop Pink Diamond once in-for-all to make sure she doesn't colonize any other living Planet like the one we're protecting ever again."

"So you mean that we need to get rid of her, but how?"

When Soren asked that Pearl then began explaining to him as she said to him. "It'll be impossible to poof and make her retreat into her Diamond, even if possible we won't have enough time to bubble her, she can regenerate quick. The only way we can stop her for good is by...Shattering her Diamond."

Once Pearl had told Soren that he then looked both shocked and surprised that that's what the three of them must do to stop Pink Diamond once and for all as he then said. "But wouldn't that make us like the Diamonds and Homeworld themselves?"

"No, it wouldn't. It's only one Diamond we have to shatter, there's not going to be any other fatalities on other Gems, or Diamonds. Plus we'd never in our lives colonize and take away all life from other Planets in the other galaxies, we protect them and keep Homeworld and the Diamonds from doing such horrible things like that."

After Pearl told Soren that, Soren then nodded understanding that it wouldn't make them like Homeworld as he said. "Okay, now I got it. Well...If we have to shatter Pink Diamond as the only way to protect the Earth from Homeworld itself then so be it."

When Soren said that Pearl and Onyx then gave Soren a smile as Pearl then held her hand out as she then said. "Welcome to the team um..." Pearl stops as she and Onyx realized that they don't know what Soren's Gem name is as they only see his color, but not his Gem as when they noticed that, they then looked at Soren as Pearl asked.

"What's your name?"

Once Pearl asked that Soren then only tilted the side of his head as he then said. "My name?"

"Yeah, it's what all Gems have when they've formed for the first time. They're usually giving their names based on their Gem, like yours, if we know where it's at?"

When Onyx told Soren that he then began scratching the side of his head confused as he then asked them curiously "What do you mean? Wait, it's connected to my body?"

After Soren asked that, Pearl and Onyx then looked at each other before looking back at Soren as they nodded as Pearl then said.

"Yes, it is, it's a part of your entire body, it's the mineral that's keeping you alive and in form of what you are right now, that's actually the reason why we need to shatter Pink Diamonds Diamond, and with your help we can take her down."

After Pearl said and told Soren that, Soren then began looking around himself trying to see where he has his Gemstone at since it's what keeping him alive as after a few seconds he stopped noticing that it was nowhere around his body as when he stopped he then lifted his hands up and shrugged as he said. "I can't find it anywhere?"

When he said that, both Pearl and Onyx then became confused of this before they saw a shine off of Soren's mouth when he spoke, when that happened Pearl and Onyx then realized that a shine like that can only come from a Gem of any kind, when they realized what that shine was Pearl and Onyx then looked at Soren as Pearl then said.

"Soren, keep your mouth open."

After she asked that Soren then nodded and began to keep his mouth open like Pearl told him too as he said to her. "Why? Is there something in their?"

When he asked that Pearl then nodded as she and Onyx took a closer look before seeing what had appeared to be Soren's Gem which was a mixed color of both red and blue as it was embedded into the middle of Soren's tongue as when Pearl and Onyx saw his Gem they both then became surprised that's where his Gem is located at as Onyx then said.

"Uh, Soren, I think we know where your Gem is located at on your body."

"Really? Where is it?" When Soren asked that he then began to touch his face as he didn't know that his Gem was inside of his mouth and not on his face as when he did that Pearl then pointed it out as she said.

"It's uh, right there in the center of your tongue Soren."

When Pearl said that Soren then began to making one of his fingers go into his mouth touching his tongue as he began to feel it turn from soft to hard as that was his Gemstone which he became surprised of as he then said.

"My Gem is in my mouth? Does all other Gems have their Gems in their mouths?"

When Soren asked that, both Pearl and Onyx then looked at each other as they then looked back at Soren and shook no as Onyx said. "Throughout our lives all Gems never had a Gem anywhere inside of their mouth, it's surprising to see your the first to even have that."

"It really is?" As Soren said that both Pearl and Onyx nodded to him as Pearl then began to walk pass Onyx as she began looking at the direction to where Homeworld is at as Onyx and Soren began looking in the same direction too as Soren then said. "So that's the place we need to go at to stop and shatter Pink Diamond?"

Once he asked that Pearl and Onyx then nodded as Onyx then said. "Yes, but as soon as we shatter her were going to need to escape as soon as the battle with her is over, if the three of us stay will just end up getting caught by the Homeworld Gems and the three Diamonds themselves."

After Onyx finished his sentence Pearl then nodded as she then said to them.

"But as long as your both with me I'll make sure none of us are captured by them, are you two ready to go?"

When Pearl asked that, both Onyx and Soren then looked at each other as Onyx then asked curiously. "What do you say Soren, ready to come with us and stop the Homeworld Leader herself?"

Once he asked that Soren then began to think for a moment before smiling as he then nodded to him as he then said. "I'm ready Onyx, if it involves protecting anything that's innocent then it's worth to be ready right now to stop Pink Diamond herself."

"We're ready to go Pearl, should we begin going now?" When Onyx asked that, Pearl then looked at him and Soren as she then nodded to them as she then said.

"Yes, but when we go, listen to me and will be able to get to Pink Diamond quicker and easier, let's go." As Pearl finished her sentence with a smile, Soren and Onyx then nodded smiling as well as they began to follow Pearl into Homeworld as they did that they then began getting ready as they were soon going to encounter and shatter Pink Diamond as soon as they get to her headquarters.

* * *

 ** _Flashback ends_**

As soon as the flashback ends Soren then said. "And after that, that was when me, Pearl the leader, and Onyx went into Homeworld secretly not letting other Gems notice or know what we were doing before making it to Pink Diamond's base where we encounter the leader of Homeworld herself before fighting and then sooner, shattering her, right Pearl and Onyx?"

When Soren asked that, both Pearl and Onyx then nodded with a smile before Pearl noticed something which Onyx noticed as he then asked her.

"Pearl what's wrong?" When he asked his wife that, with Yellow Pearl, Steven, Lapis, Blue Pearl, and the others curious Pearl then looked at him and Yellow Pearl as she then said.

"It feels like were missing someone of the team during the flashback Soren was talking about, but who?"

After Pearl asked that Soren and the others then began looking around before Soren noticed who was missing as there was a empty spot near where Amethyst was sitting at as he said. "Uh Amethyst, where's Pink Pearl at?"

Once Soren asked that, he along with Amethyst and the rest of the team including Jewel, Peridot and Garnet then began to look around for Pink Pearl before Amethyst looked over at one of the corners of the room as she then saw that it was Pink Pearl who was almost curled into a ball, crying as Amethyst then looked at Soren then said. "Soren I think I found her."

As Amethyst said that, Soren and the others then began looking to where Amethyst was pointing at and saw that she was pointing at Pink Pearl as she was crying before Soren noticed what was wrong as he then said to himself while placing his hand onto his face.

"Oh man, that's right, me, Pearl, Onyx destroyed her Diamond." As Soren said that he then began standing up as he began looking at Amethyst as he then said. "Come Amethyst, we need to comfort Pink Pearl, she's hurt from that flashback I told her, you and the others about."

When Soren said that, Amethyst then nodded to Soren as she began to get up to before they began heading over to Pink Pearl to help her feel better, as while they did that Jewel was then a little upset because it was not right killing a Diamond, but she understands as it's for the best of the Planet Earth.

While Jewel was knowing that it was for the best of the Planet Earth both Soren and Amethyst sat next to Pink Pearl in the corner as they began to comfort her as they didn't want her to be sad or cry because of what they had to do as while they did that Soren then said. "Don't cry Pink Pearl, remember me, the leader and Onyx did that for the safety of the Earth."

After Soren said that, Amethyst then nodded to him and Pink Pearl as she then said. "Yeah, plus think of it, if Soren, Pearl and Onyx didn't do that you wouldn't have been able to do all these fun things here with us right?"

When Amethyst said that, Pink Pearl then began to stop crying a little bit as she then nodded as she wiped the tears off her face as she then said. "That's true."

"Yeah, plus you did get to meet us, we were even able to get you out of that bubble that you've been stuck in for such a long time, which lead to us helping you get to notice everything around the Planet Earth, right."

When Soren said that Pink Pearl then began to smile a she then nodded as she said. "Yeah, that to is true, plus you two are the nicest Gems I've ever met when I got out of that bubble you saved me from."

Once she said that Soren and Amethyst then smiled and then nodded as Amethyst then said. "Yeah that too, we are the nicest Gems you ever met and we did protect you from being bubbled again to right?"

After Amethyst said that Pink Pearl then began to feel better thanks to them helping her as while they did that Jewel then began to hug her moms Pearl and Yellow Pearl, her Dad Onyx and hugs her Peridot as after the hug she then said to them.

Jewel: Even though you shattered Pink Diamond Mom and Dad I know that it was for the protection of Earth, and I still love you both, including you Yellow Pearl and my Peridot.

When Jewel said that smiling at her family they then began to smile too before Yellow Pearl noticed that the sky was beginning to become a dark blue color as it was starting to become nighttime as she then said. "We love you to Jewel, but is it starting to become nighttime now?"

Once Yellow Pearl said that as she looked at the sky outside through the window, Pearl the leader, Onyx, Peridot and Jewel then began to stop hugging for a moment and began looking up at the sky as they began seeing that the moon was started to come up as Peridot then said.

"Wow, is it starting to become nighttime already, how?"

When she asked that Pearl then began looking at the sky before knowing why it became nighttime as she then said. "I guess listening to Soren's story caused time to pass quickly?"

"Should we all be getting ready for bed now Pearl?"

After Onyx asked that Pearl then nodded to him as she then said. "Yes we should Onyx, since there's nothing happening tonight we should all get some rest just to be ready for tomorrow if there's any going to be happening tomorrow such as a mission or a battle against Corruption."

Once Pearl finished her sentence the team who were in the Beach House then began to agree as getting rest will be helping them getting enough energy for tomorrow for anything as after agreeing they then began to get ready for bed as some of the team were beginning to head to the Temple Door to get ready for bed, while Steven, Lapis and Blue Pearl were making their way to the Beach House bedroom for some sleep for tonight.


End file.
